


Country Roads are Heat of the Moment

by Asnazu



Series: Country Roads [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Stanford, Pre-Series, ich-form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asnazu/pseuds/Asnazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is living and traveling with Dean. She met John and Bobby. She's there, when Dean goes to Stanford for Sam, she's there when Dean goes to Hell...What will happen with them? Does a hunter have chance for a normal life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„You wanna drive with me across the States for real? Sleep in motels, eat in diners and hunt things that shouldn’t exist?“ Dean asked me. The sun was high on the sky above us and the black hood was sparkling in the sun. The windows were rolled down and the air was vibrating with the AC/DC tones.  
„Dean, I’m living like this for years, except the ghosts, of course,“ I laughed and looked at him, „yes, I want. When it's with you. Step on the gas, this road is straight enough.“  
„In that case, till we get there I can give you some basic informations. I think it’s a ghost so I’m gonna tell you something about them. The rest will wait. People say that murderes choses their victims by some rules. Maybe it’s true, but I don’t belive that, people are idiots. This „creatures“ do horrible things, but they always have a reason. Mostly connected with their death. And luckily for us they don’t change theirs habits, like never. They choose theirs victims by some rule – gender, religion, profession, appearance, personality or similarity with theirs murderer – there is always some connection. It could be anything and we have to find that. We will understand how it happened that they ended like this and we will know what we should expect from them.“  
„Can we defend ourselfs somehow?“  
„With rock salt and iron. I carry three types of bullets with me – normal, silver and the ones stuffed with rock salt. I learn you to make them one day.“  
„How I know that ghost can be near?“  
„It gets colder, a lot. Electric equipment doesn’t work. The light starts switching or the TV doesn’t work? Get something made from iron and hope that it’s not something worse.“  
„And how can we…destroy them?“ I whispered.  
„That’s the worst part, you have to salt and burn theirs remains, so you have dig their grave.“  
„What if they had cremation?“ I objected.  
„Then some part of them stayed here, like hair or they are connected to some object here. Something important to them. It has to be given the same treatment.“

I was lying on the motel bed among bunch of papers and news clippings copied from local library. I was putting red, yellow and blue poste-it on them and highlighiting important information in them. Dean opened the doors, put his bag on the bed and threw his jacket on the chair.  
„Do you have anything?“  
„I don’t know, these people? They don’t have anything in common. There were 9 of them for last twenty years. Seven men, two women. The first one was Thomas Hale, white guy, 30 years, single, childless, from Nebraska. Aaron Bennet; white, 38, divorced and childless evangelical, from Wyoming. Tyler Montgomery; afroamerican, 29, catholic, married, daughter, Tennessee. Brian Lewis; afroamerican, 35, single, irreligious, son, Montana. Marriane White, white, 41, married evangelical, twins, Pensylvannia. Matt Rogers; white, 32, married and childless catholic, Mississippi. Dylan Collins,“ I swallowed my Dad’s name, „43, irreligious, married, two daughters, Alabama. Hanna Collins; 22, irreligious, single, childless, Iowa. And the last one, the one from Monday, was Ray Johnes from California, 50, afroamerican, protestant, divorced, two sons and daughter. What do you think?“  
„It look like they don't have anything in common. Different age, religion, they came from different states.“  
„Wait, there's something,“ I realised when I was looking into the papers, „all of them were truck drivers. They worked for USA Truck. All of them except Thomas Hale, he worked for Werner Enterprises.“  
„Then we will focus at this. Come on, we will go to the bar. Maybe they will have some legend. They always create some, maybe it will help.“

I found out something, I ran from the bar to Dean who was sitting on the other side of the room. He was playing pocker with three men.  
„Dean! I figured it out!“ I bowed to him and whispered to him the story I heard. „They have legend. They say that twenty years ago one truck was heading through the city. The truck was driven by Thomas Hale. He was driving to Fremont, raining, night. He didn't know that in the opposite direction there was another truck, he forget to light the far lights. He remembered late, lighted them, Thomas get frightened, yanked with the steering wheel and get skid. They found him on the roof in the ditch. The other driver panicked, called emergency and left. Do you know who was sitting in the other truck? Tonny Hale, his brother! When they called him the next morning from the Blaire hospital, that his brother died, he realised whom he sent from the road. He drove his truck from the nearest bridge to Mississippi. And try guess for whom Tonny worked.“  
„USA Truck?“ he raised his eyebrow.  
„Yeah! And what more. That night was heavy rain, like when the other were killed. Do you think he want them go through his own experience? Is it a good reason to stay?“  
„It would be enough even without the brother drama. It will be good to deal with both of them, just to be sure. It explains why it was only USA Truck trucks which crashed there. You're genius,“ he kissed me.  
„Thanks, so am I good?“  
„In research totally. But I won't take you to the finish with me yet. When we talk about this, I'll finish this play and we're gonna find out where they are burried.“  
„They lived near. In Kennard, fortyfive minutes from here.“  
„Did I tell you that you're awesome?“  
„You're free to repeat it,“ I laughed, „I let you finish the game. Good luck,“ I kissed him at neck and turned around to return to the bar. He grabbed my hand.  
„Stay, please, come here, sit here,“ he pointed to his lap. I sit down, leaned into him, put my hand around his waist and started rubbing his back.  
„What do you have here?“ I sipped from his beer and looked into his cards.

Around midnight we parked in front of the city cemetary in Kennard, Nebraska. The place was lonely, few miles behind the city in the forest. One or two old and faint street lamp were lighting the dark. When I wanted to get out of the car, Dean looked at me.  
„Who-ho, where do you think you're going?“ he raised his eyebrow.  
„With you, apparently,“ I answered.  
„No! No way, I'm not taking you with me. You'll stay right here, in the car.“  
„I wanna go -“  
„I said no! We don't know what we can expect from them -“  
„Then you shouldn't go alone!“ I argued stubbornly.  
„I can take care of myself, I hunt for year and half on my own, I can do this trivial thing.“  
„Then I can go with you when it's trivial,“ I crossed my arms on my chest. He grabed the steering wheel and his knuckles went white, his bright green eyes darkened and he started breathing loudly. He was really pissed. If I were smarter I'd stop, but my stubborn temper wouldn't let me even if I wanted.  
„You're not going,“ he growled, „you can't protect yourself yet and I can't dig a grave and look after you.“  
„But -“ I started.  
„Nothing to discuss here. I do this my whole life, I was raised in this. I have instincts you don't have and till you don't have at least half of them, you're not going anywhere!“  
„How should I help you when you don't let me.“  
„You helped. You've done a great job with the research but I won't allow anything to hurt you. A hunter who takes an amateur without training to the hunt is a murderer. Have you ever hold a gun? Have you ever shoot from it? Because I did, I was eight for the first time, so trust me I can take care of myself.“  
„Dean,“ I started but he interrupted me.  
„Ann, no! You're not going, end of story, dot, explanation point.“  
„We'll see,“ I grabbed the handle. He growled and leaned across me to the deck-box. The next moment I heard two clicking sounds and cold metal on my wrist. I can't deny him the speed. I looked at him in disbelief. He cuffed me to the steering wheel. The question where he got the hand-cuffs crossed my mind. I yanked with my arm.  
„Are you kidding?“  
„I am not.“ He hanged the keys around his neck and took my clasp-knife from my bag. I angrily yanked with my arm few times but it was pointless, I would have some chance with rope, but with cuffs...I looked from my window angrily. I hypnotized the dark cemetery wall and even darker graveyard behind it. I heard him looking for something in the trunk, he laid something on the driver's seat and then went back. He closed the trunk and came to my window, he had a bag hanged on one shoulder, shovel in one hand and flashlight in the other.  
„It will take few hours, I have my phone if you needed me.“ I turned my head from him and realised that on the driver's seat he left bottle of water, some müslli bars, flashlight, blanket and some book.  
„I'm sorry, but it's the only way. Look I don't like it more than you. Trust me I'd rather put them in different use but this is for your own good.“ I watched him walk away, his silouette disappeared in the dark. I was shaking with the rage and the worst part was that he was right. He was right in everything he said. I folded my jacket under my head and covered myself with blanket. When I have to stay here I'll at least take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the diner together. There were few truck drivers, who were sitting alone and sleepily squinting to the menus. Except them and few locals the room, which looked like so many others, was empty. Just another bistro in another unknown town after another successfully solved case. We sit across from each other to the table with a checkered tablecloth and Dean threw his leather jacket next to him. In a blink there was a young blond waitress standing next to us. She was looking at Dean, she didn't even notice me. She was smirking and pulled up her skirt.  
„What's your wish?“ she asked with that stupid smile and I wanted to hit her. I wish you would slow down and care about our food and not about that what my boyfriend has in his pants.  
„What would you offer to me?“ And I'm what? An air? According to her face she would offer him anything. Me and Dean were together for few months and I know that you can't shake your habbits just like that. But he has to shake that off or our relationship wouldn't last long. Why is he flirting with her? And in front of me? She doesn't have any informations we need. And she's not his type. If we needed something from her, maybe I would forgive him that, but this...he's not gonna like the consequences. The waitress was prattling something about the menu. The blood was boiling in me, is she blind? Didn't she see that we came in together? I coughed, Dean's eyes snapped to me. I raised my eyebrow and he put on a guilty face. The waitress looked at me angrily and stabbed me with her eyes.  
„We will have black coffee, cheeseburger with fries, pancakes with jam and orange juice, please,“ I ordered. She pursed her lips and walked away, Dean looked at me with searching eyes.  
„What's going on?“  
„What's going on? What do you think?“ I leaned across the table, he shrugged his shoulders. „You don't know? Then when you don't know, you don't know,“ I leaned back to the bench and crossed my arms across my chest. I looked from the window at the parking lot. The winter sun just had came out. The light wind was playing with the first snowflakes of this year. I was angrily bitting my tongue to prevent myself to say something. I will wait if he get the message. When the waitress came back she thrown the pancakes in front of me and slammed with the jar of juice on the table. During whole breakfast we didn't say anything. Then Dean spoked.  
„Ann, what's happening, hon?“  
„Stop with the hon-thing. You're flirting with her, in front of me! And you don't mind that at all!“  
„I didn't flirt with her,“ he objected.  
„Please! Don't try to make me an idiot! She looked that if you just gave her hint, she would slip right under the table. I know that face of yours, on what you think you got me? She doesn't have any informations we need, she's not a witness and she's not your type like at all.“  
„Ann, you're jealous,“ he interrupted me with victory smirk, his eyes were shining with understanding.  
„Pff, I'm not.“  
„Yeah, you are,“ he leaned closer.  
„Fuck yeah. I am and you don't know how much. I hate how everyone is eye-stripping you and it doesn't matter if they're men or women. I want tear apart everyone of them, because yes, I'm jealous.“  
„And you're really cute when you do. Especially when you bluster,“ he took my hand into his, „it's just you for me, promise,“ he tangled our fingers. When I smiled he knew that he won.  
„Promise me that you wouldn't do that to me again.“  
„I'll be carefull, I swear. And if I ever do that again, just kick me.“ I laughed, but if he thinks that he will get out of this that easily, he's wrong. Really wrong.

Few days later I got my first and best chance for revenge. We were in Prineville in Oregon, I went to the bar and was waiting for Dean to come back with new supplies. The bartender wasn't my type but if I wanted to repay that to Dean, I have to try it. I was flirting with him, smiling and answering his questions enthusiastically. I drank the second glass of vodka with juice. The door went open and I heard familiar heavy thunder of his boots. Now or never.  
„You're living here?“ the bartender asked me.  
„No, just passing through, job.“  
„What do you do?“  
„Family business, it's complicated,“ I answered, I smelled Dean's smell and felt his warm breath on my neck.  
„Do you know where you're gonna sleep tonight?“  
„Don't be worry, she wouldn't get cold,“ Dean growled, that sound went through my body like an electricity. He put his arm around my waist possessively, „if she's gonna be good, right?“ he kissed me on the back of my neck. I smirked for myself. Jealous Dean was really hot, I think I won't be cold tonight.  
„You rather walk away with this asshole, who behave like he have some kind of creepy patent on you, then with me?“  
„Hands far away from my girl, if you want have some,“ Dean growled and looked at him with his scary face. The one which said: Don't mess with me. I leaned back to his chest and put my hand into his short hair.  
„This jealous asshole is my epic love, so yes. I will gladly leave with him.“ Dean slammed twenty-dollar bill on the bar, dragged me to my legs and directed me to the door.  
„I don't understand some people,“ the bartender shook his head.  
We left the bar and in that moment I was squished to the cold brick wall. Dean trapped me with his arms, his green eyes became narrow green ring around dark pupils. There was anger and lust in his them.  
„What was that?“  
„Remember Idaho? Blond waitress?“ He thought about it for a while, I saw the process, then he realised.  
„The bartender...he was a revenge?“  
„Exactly, do you know how I felt?“ I raised my eyebrow.  
„You were planning this, that wasn't nice of you,“ he growled darkily.  
„And you started this, we're on the same now. Now we promise each other that we will never do that again and we can go sleep in peace.“  
„Oh, no sleep, baby, no sleep tonight. We should clarify in whose bed and arms we belong,“ he whispered to my ear.  
„Great idea,“ I winked at him with my lashes, grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. His enthusiasm was obvious. „Show me what you got.“ He kissed me with so much passion like he didn't for a while.  
„The car, motel, now,“ he murmured between the kisses.

We were traveling together for a year. We were heading through the South Dakota and Dean said I should meet Bobby. The meeting with John he put away for an unknown time. John hasn't processed yet that Dean told me the secret and hasn't talked with him for a half year. We reached the end of the town to big gate with Singer's autoshop sign above it. Behind it there were hundreds and hundreds of old, broken car of every shape and size. Actually it was a huge parking lot full of cars without door, wheels and bumpers, which he used as spare parts. We parked in front of the old wooden house with two floors. We got out of the car and went to the front door. When the door went open, Dean was holding my hand. In the doorway there standed man in the middle-age in old combat boots, jeans, plaid shirt and green baseball hat. It was crystal clear that there were times when he was as muscular as Dean, but now he had rounded belly under his shirt. He had short grey hair and beard. He had hunter gun in his fist and he aimed it at us.  
„Hey, Bobby,“ Dean smiled.  
„Dean,“ he sighed when he realised that the stranger is the boy he practically raised. „What are you doing here? What happened?“ Then he noticed me and his stare went down to ours tangled hands. „No! Don't do this to me!“  
„You don't even know what I wanted to say!“ Dean objected.  
„Sure I know. That we have to protect her. You just could not keep _that_ in your pants, could you? You idjt!“ I could not hold that down anymore, Dean's face of absolute embarasment, it was so funny and I started laughing. Both of them were staring at me completly confused.  
„No, Mr. Singer,“ I got out of myself when I stoped laughing, „I'm not pregnant. I just kind of live with Dean.“  
„Really?“  
„Yes, excuse me, Annabeth Collins,“ I handed my hand to him.  
„Bobby, Bobby Singer, come in. I'm looking forward to you story.“  
„But you were right about one thing,“ I laughed when he closed the door and Dean directed me to the kitchen from the hall, „he can't keep _that_ in his pants.“  
„I don't need to hear that,“ he shouted when he took three bottles of beer from the fridge. I laughed again.  
„You never complained,“ Dean whispered to my ear.  
„I'm just messing with you,“ I rubbed his thigh.  
„Well, we're gonna discuss that later,“ he promised me darkly when Bobby asked how long we know each other. I'm looking forward this discussion, I think we are not gonna talk much.

We were traveling together for two years, John wasn't talking with Dean for year and half. In the begining it looks like Dean wouldn't make the separation from his only family. But now he was cool, I think that from that time he wasn't under his father's gaze he was happier. John wouldn't get the prize of 'the father of the year', but you can't blame him. He lost beloved wife and stayed with two little sons, one of them was a baby. But there was lot of things he could do better, he didn't have to chase them from place to place. He also could show Dean a bit of respect for that he practically raised his brother. But Dean's never got that. One day, after another case, we were only enjoying lazy day in the motel and was enjoying doing nothing, Bobby called. Dean had phone in emergency like always and picked it up.  
„Yeah?“ he hugged me around shoulders and kissed me on my head. I felt how he clenched his arm and he freezed. Bad news. He sat quickly and blurted: „What? Where?“ I sat and wrapped myself in the sheets. He jumped from the bed like a rocket and started looking for sheet of paper and pen. „We're hitting the road immediatelly, no, thanks, Bobby, I'll let you know. Bye.“  
„What's going on?“ I asked scared.  
„Dad,“ he mumbled, when he put on the first T-shirt he found, „he should call Bobby half day ago. He didn't call, he was hunting wendigo in Michigan.“ I jumped from bed and started collecting my clothes which was all around the room.

We stood in front of the mine's entering with signs "Do not enter" above it. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I leaned my forehead against his.  
„We will seperate, it will be faster,“ I said. He closed his eyes, he didn't like it but nodded.  
„I know.“ We looked each other into eyes and then he pulled out the gun. „trigger the gun now. And remember, to the heart. Two for sure.“  
„Into the heart, I will remember,“ I nodded and pulled my gun from the waistband of the jeans, „we will see each after we find your Dad.“ We stepped into the tunnels hand in hand, we separated at the first crossroad. I wandered around the empty and creepy corridors for a long while. Then I heard noises from the right tunnel, I headed that way. I looked into the room, where obviously the wendigo lived, just in time to see Dean flying across the room. John was conscious but he couldn't help him. I had to control myself not to shout. I raised the gun and aimed it at the wendigo. I was coming closer, John was following me with his eyes. When the angry wendigo turned around to kill John I pulled the trigger. I hit it into the back, it turned around and run against me. Wait, don't panic, aim at it, Dean's voice was going through my head. I waited, aimed at it and shoot two gunshots, both of them hit the target. Wendigo droped to the ground, I run to Dean.  
„Dean! Dean! Are you okay?“ I kneeled next to him, he became conscious again and looked around at the dead body.  
„Thanks, I'm good. What about Dad?“  
„I don't know yet,“ I turned my head and looked, like really looked, at John Winchester for the first time. Dark hair, brown eyes, stubble, muscles covered by dirty plaid shirt. He looked tired to death, he was hanging here with his arms up at least two days. Dean jumped from the floor and run to him to untie him.

I was sitting in our room and listening to voices from other room. I knew Dean went there to take care about his father's injuries. He had dislocated shoulder and few cuts. It was guiet there for a while but then suddenly...they were arguing. I heard Dean yell only for a few times and now, he was fighting with him because of me.  
„What are you up to?“  
„She's just a girl...“  
„Girl who just had saved your life! Maybe you didn't notice but she'd saved both of our's asses. She calmed down, concentrated herself and did exactly what I taught her!“  
„You shouldn't put her into this. Women don't belong to this job.“  
„Why? Explain that to me, she's good at it, once she'll be better than both of us.“  
„It wouldn't work, can't. You're a hunter, one day it will turn bad and you both will be in mess.“  
„Is it because she's a woman or because I like her?“ There was a silence for a while.  
„She reminds me Mary too much, you know very well how that ended. You want to end like us?“  
„Mom wasn't a hunter! Ann is not like her and I'm not you!“ The he slammed the door and run into our room. He was red in face, had clenched fists a his eyes were widen.  
„I'm sorry you had to hear that.“  
„It's fine, go to shower and we will put you together,“ I pointed to his wounds. He nodded and slammed the door behind him. Then the water started running and I quietly walked away from the room. I knocked on next door and open the door slowly.  
„Mr. Winchester, may I talk to you?“ He was sitting on the bed and looking to the celling, he looked at me.  
„Come in.“  
„You should know that Dean didn't drag me into this. He had no choice, I found it out and made my decision - that I will go with him.“ He watched me and then nodded. I turned around to leave.  
„I apologize,“ said quiet voice from bed, „I'm sorry and thank you, for both of us.“  
„You shouldn't apologize to me but to your son. I didn't grow up under you army drill, I wasn't the one who had to grew up in four years of age. I had a normal childhood.“  
„I did that?“  
„To be honest, yes. He would never blame you for that because that's all he know and he never complained. So I will be the one who tell that to you. He put everything inside of him - emotions, fear, questions - and built the big walls around it. He never want to burden you with that because he remembered that when he did that, you gave him the brush-off. Sam probably would blame you for it and I bet he did that, but Dean would never do that. He doesn't have your temper.“  
„No, Dean is after his mother,“ he said quietly. He bowed his head and had a think about it. „Thank you for what you said to me,“ he looked up to me with tears in his eyes.  
„What ha -“  
„You're just like Mary...she would tell me this if she was alive. If she was alive it wouldn't happen. They would be normal boys. I totally screwed that, I miss her so much. When you were standing there I saw her in you. I was always afraid that one day this will happen and then they would be broken just like I'm.“  
„We have different destinies, let us live them.“  
„The gun, where did you get it?“ I pulled out my gun from behind my waistband. I looked at it, it was black forty-five. It fit in my hand, it wasn't heavy and with the recoil I don't mind. It was good looking to, black with silver spirals on the handle.  
„Dean let me choose some gun from his arsenal, I liked it most. Is it a problem?“  
„It belonged to his mother.“ It took me a while to process that. Wait, what? Mary? She was a hunter?  
„Mary...she was...too?“  
„She was the first one, born to that. I learnt everything after her death by myself.“  
„Dean doesn't know that? And Sam?“  
„I've never told them that. But I wanted you to know that this gun means a lot to me. I left it to Dean on purpose. Like a reminder he doesn't know about.“ I looked at the gun in my hands.  
„I will take care of it, I promise.“  
„It will protect you, both of you. At least I will believe in that. And Annabeth? Nice to meet you.“  
„Me too,“ I smirked and closed the door behind me. I entered our room and put my gun next to the Dean's one. They were almoust similar, but his was silver, mine was black. He walked from the bathroom with a towel around his hips and I reached for the first-aid kit.

Sam was woken by a loud bang, he opened eyes to the dark room and listened to quiet flat. There was someone in their flat, he got out of the bed quietly, partly not to wake asleep girl next to him and partly not to interupt the burglar. He entered the living room and saw dark shadow behind the glassed door, the stranger entered the room. Sam jumped at him and after short wrestle he ended up on his back. Those green eyes, short hair, freckless, smell and leather jacket...he knew them perfectly.  
„Dean?!“ he sighed with surprise.  
„Easy, tiger,“ he laughed, „you got out of the routine, didn't you?“ Sam made a quick movement and had his brother on his back and was bending down at him.  
„Or maybe not,“ Dean wheezed. Sam stand up and pulled his brother with him.  
„Dean, what the hell are you doing here?“  
„I was looking for a beer,“ he smirked.  
„Dean,“ said a girl's voice from dark of the main door, „we came because of different thing.“ Girl, which he hadn't seen for six years, entered living room lightened with moonlight. She didn't change much, he would recognize those eyes everywhere. They always said that she knew more that she said. She was wearing jeans, white top, red plaid shirt and brown combat boots.  
„Annie?!“ he blurted out. Dean was surprise but he wouldn't expect her at all.

„Hey, Sam,“ I smiled and came closer to hug him. Then I stand next to Dean and he put his arm around my waist.  
„Annie, what are you doing here? What are you doing with Dean?“ He was looking at us with widen eyes. Dean smirked.  
„We kind of live together,“ I raised my head and he kissed me quickly.  
„Live together like you have a flat and work in servise shop?“  
„No,“ Dean laughed, „we travel together and you know...“ he winked at him and pulled me closer. He had to feel that I have a knife behind my waistband because he whispered too loud for all of us to hear: „How many times I should tell you that I prefer you to have a gun? I'm calmer, it's better argument that knife.“  
„You gotta be kiding me,“ Sam sighed when he put one and one together, „i thought you love her. How could you do that to her? How can you be so irresponsible?“  
„Sam,“ I interupted him, „he didn't have a choice. Trust me, I made my decision on my own.“  
„I would never do that to Jess.“  
„Jess?“ we asked uniso. I curiously and Dean with surprise.  
„Sam?“ a sleepy girl's voice came from next room. The next moment the lights in the living room went on and there was blond girl standing in the doorway. She was about my height, she was wearing shorts ans T-shirt with the Smurfs. She looked at us and then turned to Sam. „What's going on?“  
„Well, you're out of my brother's league,“ said Dean and I punched him into the rib cage.  
„Dean!“ I whispered.  
„Auch,“ he complained and rubbed his side.  
„Dean like your brother Dean?“  
„Yes, Jess, my brother Dean and his girlfriend Annie. My girlfriend Jessica.“  
„Hi,“ I raised my hand to her, „Annabeth, nice to meet you.“  
„Jessica, hi. Not that I wouldn't like to meet you, but why you came in the middle of the night?“  
„I need to talk to Sam,“ Dean answered.  
„Why you didn't call?“  
„Would you picked it up?“ he raised his eyebrow, Sam bowed his head slightly, „that's what I thought. It's about Dad. We should go outside. Nice to meet you, Jess.“  
„No, anything you wanna say, say in front of her,“ said Sam stubbornly and put his arm around her shoulders. I hugged Dean around his waist, he looked at me and I nodded.  
„Fine, Dad's missing, we haven't heard from him for a few days.“  
„And? He's drinking somewhere. He will show, he always does.“  
„Not this time,“ he shook his head, „Dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days.“ Sam's expresion changed. His eyes went wide with understanding and there was fear in them.  
„Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside,“ he said and walked towards the door, Dean went after him.  
„Ann, you're not going?“ he turned around when he realised that I'm not coming with them.  
„No, I will stay here with Jessica, it's your problem to solve.“


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting at the parking lot somewhere in Arizona, I leaned against Impala meanwhile Dean was repairing the motor. Sam went to a supply run and I was thinking.  
„Dean?“  
„Yeah,“ he looked at me from behind the hood.  
„Have you ever thought about what will come?“  
„How do you mean that? Can you hand me the key?“ I handed it to him.  
„Have you ever thought about me, you...us? About our future?“ I asked. He looked at me searchingly.  
„About future? I hope you don't want to go away, but I would totally understand that.“  
„No, I don't want to. I'm talking about marriage, Dean.“  
„Marriage? Whose?“  
„Ours,“ I sighed, I stand up and leaned against the hood next to him, „You've never considered that?“  
„I don't know,“ he wiped his hands into the rug and hugged me around the waist, „Aren't we happy just like this? Isn't _this_ enough?“  
„I don't say we're not. It's just...the marriage wouldn't change anything. It still will be us.“  
„Then why is this so important? It's just a piece of paper,“ he said.  
„Not for me. For me it's a promise that it will last forever. It's also a signal, the ring on your hand would shout to the world: _Hands off! He's taken_!“  
„For me it's for forever, for me it's just you. I promised that to you many times. I don't care about any other, except Baby, of course,“ he touched the black hood of his beloved car.  
„I know,“ I smiled, „then why don't put this on the higher level? What's the problem?“ There was a silence for a while. I was searching in his face something that would help me to guess what was going through his head. I found that in his eyes, sadness, fear.  
„This is about your parents, isn't it?“ it hit me, „you're worried. You fear that if we get married, we will end like them.“  
„It's not just about my parents, look at Bobby, he lost his wife too. Married hunter is very soon a widower.“  
„It's not about the marriage Dean. It is not, trust me.“  
„I won't let anything to hurt you. Not under my watch, not by my fault.“  
„You think that those things don't know that you care about me? That I care about you? How long we are together? Four years? You think they didn't noticed? It's not about the marriage, it's about the love. They will go after me if they want and it doesn't matter if we are married or not. Just like they will go after Sam. And we can protect ourselves,“ I took his face into my hands and looked into his eyes, „You taught us. We will always be on the alert.“  
„Maybe you're right,“ he mumbled, turned us around, lifted me and sat me down on the hood. Then he stepped between my legs.  
„Thank you,“ I smiled delightedly and pulled him closer with a laugh. I wraped my legs around his waist and caressed his back. He rubbed my arm with his left hand a with his other hand he lifted my shirt and rubbed my stomach and hips. We heard a cough but we ignored that.  
„Enough, lovebirds! I'm here,“ Sam yelled, „take this to somewhere private.“  
„Sorry, Sammy,“ Dean laughed, „we can't help ourselves. We're hiting the road.“ He closed the hood and opened the driver's door. I jumped from the car and looked at Sam.  
„Sorry. Front seat as an apology?“ I offered.

I didn't mentioned our discusion for a few weeks, I didn't want to push him into something. I wanted him to deal with that by his own. When he is ready, he will start about it. I was right. That evening looked like any other, we ate in the diner together, then Sam said he was tired and went to the room. We had two rooms everytime we could afford that. We sit in the diner for a while and were chating. When we entered our room I had this weird feeling. Like something was happening, he was different, all evening, like he was thinking about something.  
„Ann, you know...I was thinking...about what we discused earlier,“ he went to the bedside table and pulled out red box, he stood in front of me and looked me into eyes, „You're right. I realised that I would be very grateful if you was Annabeth Winchester. Will you marry me?“ He opened the box and silver ring with emerald green stone sparkled in the motel lights. He did it, he who always had problems to show his feelings. He asked me to marry him.  
„Yes,“ I smiled, „I will.“ He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. I hugged him.  
„It's beautiful, thank you.“  
„I love you,“ he whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. This moment of happinest couldn't be ruined by anything. Even if Sam bursted through the door and shouted something about the world's end, I couldn't care less.  
„I love you too,“ I stripped his flanel shirt of his shoulders and it dropped on the floor. I took out his gun from behind his waistband and throwed it on the pillow behind me. I put his black T-shirt over his head and started grapple with his belt.  
„Easy there, honey. There is no need to rush, Sammy's asleep, we don't have to go anywhere.“ He kissed me again and started to unbotton my shirt. In a while it landed next to his. He laid me on the bed, crawled over me and started unfasten my jeans buttons with that smirk of his.

I run into the house and found Sam and Bobby in Bobby's office. It looked like they had a serious debate.  
„Sam!“ I yelled, „You're gonna be an uncle!“ He turned around.  
„What?“ he asked confused and raised his eyebrow.  
„I'm pregnant,“ I explained with smile.  
„Now?“ I was expecting more enthusiasm.  
„Why not?“  
„I mean, now, when Dean, you know...won't be here,“ he added slowly.  
„I know, he won't be here, we've talked about that. I will stay here and he will be coming home as much as possible.“  
„I mean when he won't be here at all.“  
„I don't understand that,“ I was confused, I didn't get what he try to tell me.  
„Dean, he's practically...dying.“  
„What?! Dying? What are you talking about? Sam, are you okay?“ I stepped closer to him and looked at him with worry.  
„I'm as okay as is possible under the circumstances,“ he snapped „he didn't tell you?“  
„Idjit!“ Bobby yelled and slammed his fist into the table. I jumped, I completely forgot he was in the room too.  
„Annie, sit down,“ Sam directed me into the empty chair in front of the Bobby's desk.  
„I don't wanna sit down! Tell me what's going on here,“ I stand up.  
„Annie!“ he said with warning in his voice and pushed me into the chair again, „sit down and listen. You remeber when we killed Azazel and opened the gates of Hell?“  
„Of course,“ I nodded. Sure I knew that. If the gates weren't open and lot things wouldn't come out, we will be celebrating. Dean killed the demon who killed his mother, Jess and many others.  
„Before this happened I died. I didn't made it through Azazel's selection.“  
„But how? You're here, you're alive,“ It seemed to me like I was hit with iron bar.  
„I am alive because Dean sold his soul. His soul for my life,“ Sam explained slowly. I couldn't process that. Dean sold his soul? For his brother's life? How? Of course crossroads demons. Why he didn't tell me? Why he let this happen? And then it hit me, he's going to Hell, he's dying.  
„But they give ten years, we will figure this out. We find a way how to get him out. There has to be something - “  
„They gave him a year, Annie,“ Sam interrupted me.  
„A year?“ my eyes went wide, I looked at Bobby. I was waiting any of them would say it was a joke, even it will be very bad one. Neither of them did. I put my hand on my belly and raised my eyes to Sam.  
„Where he is?“ there was fire in my eyes.  
„Out, he's repairing Foster's car,“ Bobby told me. I got up from the chair and crossed the room.  
„Annie, wait - “ Sam followed me.  
„I want to hear it from him!“ I ran from the house and slammed the door behind me. I saw Dean, he was bent over the hood and repairing the motor of old blue Pick up. I stole the rug from behind his waistband and started thresh him with that.  
„Why didn't you tell me anything?“  
„Ann, auch, what going on?“ he put his hands to his head.  
„What-am-I-suppose-to-think-when-you-don't-tell-me-anything?“ with every word I hit him, then the rug felt from my hands. I started hitting him with my fists, I laid my head on his chest and he hugged me close. I started crying.  
„How could you do that?“ for a while only my cries were heard.  
„Sam told you, I'm gonna...“  
„Yes, he did, the question is, why didn't you?“  
„I wanted to, I just...didn't know how,“ he whispered into my hair.  
„It doesn't matter how, it's kind of important...“  
„Should I came to you and just told you, honey, I love you, I sold my soul for Sam's life, another hamburger? It wouldn't work.“  
„How could you let that happen?“  
„I couldn't let Sammy die, he's...“  
„No, I understand that, but how could you let happen _that_?“ I put my hand onto my stomach, „Do you realise, he or she is not gonna have Dad?“  
„You...you're pregnat?“ his eyes started shining.  
„I'm. How could you let that happen? You knew you wouldn't be here. He's never gonna met you. How he will be living with that? How am I supposed to live with that. Why?“ He got down on his knees in front of me, put his hand onto my belly and looked into my eyes.  
„I know you always wanted a baby. And even when I don't understand you wanted the baby with me. That's the last and only thing I can give to you, except that I love you. Something will stay here after me. Thank you,“ he stood up and kissed me, „I love you, both of you.“

„Hi,“ a voice came from the door, „how are you?“ He stood in the dorway, leather jacket in one hand, beer in the other.  
„Great, let me introduce you Mary Nicole,“ I handed him sleeping baby wrapped up in a blanket.  
„Mary? Why?“ he looked into my eyes, he was holding her so gently, almost like he was worried he will hurt her with his strong hands.  
„After your mother, of course. According to what I heard from Bobby and your father, she was an amazing woman. Warrior and protector. Smart, brave and loving woman. And Nicole after my Mom, because besides you and Sam she's the strongest person I know. She raised me and my sister and she was able to hide her sadness from Dad's absence. Everytime he walked through the main door, she lightened up and it was clear that she's happy again. The strenght and resolve she survived Dad's and Hanna's death with, in spite of the fact I wasn't helpfull a much. I think she should be named after two women who deserve it.“  
„You're right, but under one condition,“ he said when he lowered his eyes to the baby, she woke up and raised her little hand to his amulet. For while his green eyes looked into hers, which were shining with the same emerald green. „She will be Mary Nicole Annabeth. Because her mother is the most tolerant and the bravest person on the Earth,“ he sit down on the bed and kissed me. „She's beautiful, thank you. What would be the name if it was a boy?“  
„He would be Dylan, after my Dad. Dylan Bobby John.“ He shaked his head.  
„Dylan Bobby Samuel,“ he corrected me.  
„I will remember that, for another time.“  
„You know that there will be no other time...“ he whispered.  
„You just have to believe.“  
„You know I don't believe in God.“  
„Me neither, but I believe we find something. That we will get you out. We'll figure this out, I promise,“ I kissed him, „I love you.“  
„Me too, Sam and Bobby are here. Do you want them to come in?“  
„Sure, bring them in,“ I smiled and he put Mary into my arms. In a short while the room was crowded. Dean's tall brother and Bobby in plaid shirt and baseball hat, little blond in my age and her dark-haired mother.  
„Jo! Ellen!“ I smiled and Jo come to me to hug me.  
„Can I hold her?“ she asked and I put Mary into her amrs, „she's beautiful, she has Dean's eyes.“  
„Sam, you have a niece,“ I looked at him when Mary was going from one arms to another.  
„I have grand-daughter, I never thought I will have one,“ Bobby said, I stared at him in amazement. He consider her as a grand-daughter?  
„Really?“ my eyes were watering, „Bobby...thanks. I'm glad she will have grandfather.“  
„It's simple, these two idjit are my sons, then she has to be my grand-daughter.“  
„Thank you.“  
„Hey, Sammy! Be careful with that bear paws, that's my baby daughter,“ Dean said when Mary was put into his little brother's arms.  
„Do I look like idiot to you?“ Sam looked at him with one of his best bitch-face. „What is her name?“ Dean stood next to me a took my hand into his.  
„Mary Nicole,“ I answered, Dean looked at me, „actually...Mary Nicole Annabeth Winchester.“

The last night we were lying in bed and hugging each other. He wanted me to go sleep but I refused, I'm not gonna sleep through our last night. I cuddled closer to him.  
„Do you remember how we met?“  
„Sure, I thought you were man with the best ass in the States,“ he answered with a smile.  
„What?“ I laughed.  
„The repair-servis owner didn't say anything about my partner's gender. I saw how you were bending over the hood and for a while I was considering switching in both ways. Then I noticed you have long hair and breasts and I thought that I'm really lucky. What were you first thoughts?“  
„Mine? Well...“ I started to remember.

_I always wanted to get to know the state and the places where my Dad grew up, so I stopped there once. That summer in Alabama was really hot and yet I didn't know it was gonna be so much hotter. I was wearing brown combat boots, denim shorts and blue tank-top. I was repairing motor of old jeep when I heard the owner's voice._   
_„Collins, this is new partner of yours. Winchester, the car over there is yours, show me what you got,“ with that he left and I turned around. I was standing face to face to really handsome man in jeans, black T-shirt and brown leather jacket. I would guess him for a model more than a mechanic. We started at each other for a while. He broke the silence and I was almost lost._   
_„Dean Winchester,“ he introduced himself and oh my god - that voice - it was pure sex and sin._   
_„Annabeth Collins,“ I beeped, cleaned my hand into the rug I had behind my waistband and shook his hand. Fuck, those hands, so strong and rough but I bet they can be gentle when he wants - oh, no, stop. Annabeth, concetrate. He's your partner, no relationships in work. But it wasn't so easy, especially because of that smirk of his._   
_„Nice to meet you,“ he smiled, turned around and stripped his jacket. I won't make this, those muscles, those arms, broad shoulders and that ass. This is gonna be hard, really hard. He turned back to me and there was that smirk again. Suddenly it hit me, he knew really well what he was doing with me._   
_„Mhm...Want a beer?“ I asked a took two tins from portable fridge. „Non-alcoholic, but in this weather it's refreshing,“ I leaned against the hood, handed him one tin and with the other I started cooling my forehead and neck. His emerald eyes were folowing every my movement and drops which were going down my neck. I scored, one one it's, boy._   
_„So Annabeth, you have quite long name. Any preferable nickname?“_   
_„No, I can handle all of them - Anna, Annie, Beth, Bex - I don't mind any of them.“_   
_„Mhmm, what about Ann? How that sound to you?“_   
_„I like it,“ I smiled._   
_„Well then, Ann,“ he rolled that name experimentally on his tongue. I cought myself hypnotizing his tongue. Honestly, I was completly lost. You can't think about any of his parts, especially about his tongue or lower parts. No, no, put yourself together. You're grown up woman. I changed the subject._   
_„So, Dean, that black Chevy out there is yours?“ I pointed to the opend garage door and black car which was sparkling on the sun._   
_„Yeah, that's my Baby,“ he smiled and leaned next to me on the hood, „which of them is yours?“_   
_„That old red Buick over there,“ I pointed to my mobile home._   
_„Nice car.“_   
_„It's not much but I have it after my Dad. In this moment it's my only real home. But in comparison with Impala 1967...You're lucky.“_   
_„Yeah,“ he scanned me from my toes to my eyes, „lucky me.“ So the atraction is on both sides. But I'm not gonna make it easy for you, boy. I'm not an easy to win._   
_„Where do you live?“ he asked after a while, I choked on the beer and spat it out._   
_„Really? You don't waste time, do you? Shouldn't you buy girl a drink first? Or a dinner, maybe?“ He grinned and leaned closer._   
_„You know what you want, good. Would you like to go out with me tonight?“_   
_„I will consider that and I'll let you know,“ I smiled. I let him wait for a while. Of course I'm gonna say yes, but he can't be so sure with himself._   
_„Fair answer, I'm looking forward the answer. Thank for the beer,“ he leaned over me and threw the tin into the bin. Fucking cheater._   
_About three hours later I looked around and saw him lying under the car. I jumped onto the hood and tapped on it._   
_„Hey, Winchester!“ I heard a bang, he hit his head, I laughed quietly. He looked at me._   
_„What?“_   
_„Yes,“ I said simply._   
_„Yes what?“ he looked confused._   
_„I would like to go out with you tonight,“ I jumped from the hood and went back to my work._

I was standing above a fresh grave, Mary in my arms when Sam stabbed simple wooden cross into the ground. Bobby was standing next to me, deep inside his own thoughts, staring on the grave. I felt onto my knees and put my hand onto fresh ground. He's gone. I'm not gonna see him again, I'll never hear his laugh again, I'll never feel his warm touch and breath. My memories, his leather jacket which smelled like him and black car behind me were the only reminders that stayed after him. And Mary, she and her eyes were living memory of men who sold his soul for his little brother's life. Tears were running down my cheeks, when I got up after a long while I wasn't crying anymore. I looked at Sam, he was clutching Dean's amulet in his fist and his eyes were red from crying. With heavy heart I turned around and went to the car, I put Mary into the child seat and secured her. I heard Bobby's voice behind me.  
„You should not be driving right now,“ I turned around to face him.  
„I'm gonna drive, are you afraid I will bump into some tree for purpose? I would never do that, especially because of Mary. I'm dealing with everything behind the steering wheel since my sixteen birthday,“ I opened the driver's door and took Dean's jacket. I put it on and smelled the collar. Leather, fire, ground, motor oil, petrol, deodorant and him.  
„Just like Dean,“ Sam said and went to the other door, „I would like to go with you, may I?“  
„It's up to you,“ I shrug my shoulders and sit down on the seat. Bobby got into his car and backed away from the forest road. Sam sit down too, put the necklace around his neck and I started the car. With that the radio turned on.  
„I'm on a highway to hell...“ started blasting through the car and I pressed the button. The new song started with guitar solo and I knew that this one wasn't about heaven, paradise and what more it wasn't about hell, it was Dani California from Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
 _„Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi_  
 _Papa was a copper and mama was a hippie,“_ I backed away from the road and turned the car around without the braking. I stepped on the gas, straight road ahead of me.  
„Whoa, Annie, careful,“ Sam mumbled. I shot my eyes to him but didn't put my foot off the gas.  
„Trust me, I know how to drive.“

I was able to hide my grief all day but when I put Mary to sleep into her cradle and laid down into empty bed I couldn't hide it anymore. I started crying and I buried my face into the pillow to avoid waking up my daughter and Sam and Bobby. I don't know how long it took but suddenly I heard knocking.  
„Annie? May I come in?“ It was Sam. I opened my eyes and answered with trembling voice. I sit up when he opened the door.  
„Hi,“ I mumbled, put my knees closer to my chest and put Dean's jacket closer to my body. He sit down next to me, I tried to wipe my tears in secret.  
„Don't hide it,“ he took my hand, „feel free to cry, you should cry. You don't have to pretend, not in front of me.“  
„I have to, I have to be brave, for Mary...“  
„She's too small, she doesn't understand yet,“ he looked at his baby niece sleeping calmly in her bed.  
„But she can sense that. And not only because of her, also because of...“ I cut myself off.  
„Me? Because of me? You don't have to, you really don't have to be brave because of me.“  
„You lost your brother, someone who spent whole life with you, raised you,“ I whispered.  
„And you lost husband, father of your child and love of your life. I think he meant the same for both of us. Someone we can't imagine our life without. Come to me,“ he hugged me in that bear hug, „Don't pretend anymore, not in front of me.“ I started crying again and I sobbed into his shirt.   
„What am I suppose to do? How am I supposed to live without him? I won't make it, Sam.“  
„You will, you have to. Because of your baby daughter. You're not alone, you have me, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, your mom. We will make this. I will take care of you, both of you, I owe it to him. He sacrificed his life for me, I will sacrifice mine for his family.“ We sat there for a long while, hugging and crying. I wet his shirt completly, he cried too, even throug he tried to hide it. When I couldn't cry anymore, I laid down and before my tiredness went over me, he got up and wanted to leave.  
„No,“ I grabbed his hand, „stay, please. I don't want to sleep alone.“  
„Okay,“ he mumbled and laid down next to me. He put one arm around my shoulders and covered us with a blanket. I was asleep in a minute, exhausted, but with Dean's smell from his jacket and with feeling of home and safety which was radiating from warm body next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood at the sink and was doing dishes, at least some time ago I did. Now I was just standing there, the water was pouring down and I was staring from the window. There was Impala on the driveway, sparkling in the sun. I remembered how many times I saw Dean underneath her. The times he was fixing her, tunning her and taking care of her. How many times I saw him bend over the engine? And that it was a view. How many times I saw him washing her shirtless in early Saturday morning? He was giving her more attention than to me. No, that's not true, I'm overreacting. He did love her, yes, but I think he loved me more. And now he's gone and I'm never gonna see him again. He's somewhere underground and I don't wanna think about things he's going through right now. I want to help him, save him, get him out, but how? I tried everything, we're still looking, but nothing. So there isn't any way out? It has been four months and I'm starting to put up with the fact that I will never hear his laugh again, that I will never see the love, concern and lust in his bright green eyes. That I will be alone, only with my baby girl as a walking memory of him, classic car and leather jacket. Because I will never be able to love anyone like I loved him.  
„Annie! Angie!“ I wasn't paying attention, completly lost in my thoughts. I realised someone was calling my name when somebody put hand on my shoulder. I turned my head, it was Bobby.  
„Angie? Are you okay?“ he asked with care.  
„Yeah, sure,“ I shook my head, „I'm. Sure I am. Fuck!“ the last word was meant for the sink, which overflowed. I jumped away from the waterfall going down over the cupboard and then jumped back to close the tap. „Sorry, I will clean it.“  
„Don't. I will do it. Go see Mary, she woke up.“  
„Thanks. Where is Sam?“ He looked at me, I knew that face and I didn't like it. „He's with her, right? Ruby?“  
„You don't like her,“ he said without judgement voice, he just said that.  
„No, I don't believe her even nose between her eyes. I have never trusted her. She promised to save Dean and what? She just wanted Sam to believe her, which she got. I don't know what she's up to, what is the end line, but I don't like her. And I told Sam so, that's why he's not talking to me anymore.“ I went to the door leading to the hall.  
„He will understand, he just probably needs find out by himself.“ I put my hand on the door frame and turned my head.  
„I pray it wasn't too late. For all of us.“

 

Bobby heard the knocking on the door, when he opened the door he almost got a heart-attack. There was Dean, in flesh, standing in front of him.  
„Hi,“ he smiled, he looked tired.  
„What are you?“  
„It's me,“ he got in and Bobby even didn't try to object anything, he was too confused, „I woke up in some forest and had to hitch-hiking to get here.“  
„I'm not gonna ask again, what are you?“  
„Dean.“  
„He's dead.“  
„Really, Bobby, it's me.“  
„The how did you got out?“  
„I have no idea,“ he shrugged his shoulders.  
„Sure,“ Bobby murmured under his breath and took silver knife from the table.  
„Where's Ann and my baby girl?“ Dean started looking around.  
„You think I will let you anywhere near them?“ he snapped and cut the thing, which took face of boy he practically raised, in the arm.  
„Auu, Bobby! Are you out of your mind? I'm not a shapeshifter!“ he growled and took handkerchief from the table and wrapped it around his wound.  
„Sorry, you never can be sure enough,“ Bobby turned his back to him and took out his flask from his pocket.  
„So where - “ he had no chance to say more because Bobby splashed him with holy water. He spat out the water and made bitch face which could compete one of his little brother's.  
„And I'm not a demon either.“  
„Okay, okay, sorry. Welcome back, Dean,“ he hugged him and patted his back. Then he went to the fridge and handed him a beer. „How did you get out?“  
„Like I said, I have no clue, but I will figure it out. And I'll start right after I see Ann and Mary. Are they here?“  
„Yeah, on the back yard,“ he pointed to the back door.  
„Thanks,“ Dean put the beer on the table, shake his head to get the water out of his hair and went across the hall. Bobby went after him, for a while they stood in the doorway watching Annabeth. She was sitting with her back to them and was singing to five-months old baby, which was putting cubes into the tower.  
„Bobby? Thanks that you took care of them,“ Dean whispered.  
„I promised that, didn't I?“

 

I was sitting in the back yard on a blanket, autumn sun was shining and the wind was blowing lightly. Mary was sitting in front of me and putting cubes into the tower. Well, she practically was throwing them from one side to another. I was singing to her, she likes my singing even I don't know how to sing. She's probably tone-deaf after her father.

_„Gonna ramble on, sing my song. Gotta keep-a-searchin' for my baby..._   
_Gonna work my way, round the world._   
_I can't stop this feelin' in my heart_   
_Gotta keep searchin' for my baby. I can't find my bluebird!“_

I stopped singing and Mary started mumbling something, she was sucking her pacifier and I heard sounds which reminded me melody I was just singing. I took her into my arms and rised her up above my head.  
„Yes, sweetheart, that was your's daddy's favourite song.“ Her emerald eyes went wide, they looked like Dean's.  
„And which is the second one?“ I heard voice behind me.  
„Traveling Riverside Blues from Led Zeppelin,“ I answere without hesitation. Then I stiffened, I heard right, it sounded like Dean, but that's impossible. He's dead and he's not coming back. Just like his parents, just like Dad and Hanna.  
„Ann,“ the voice said again, this time softly. I turned around, he stood few meters behind of me. He looked real, alive and well.  
„Dean,“ I sighed and put Mary back on the blanket, I jumped to my feet and wanted to run to him. Sudenly I heard warning voice in my head, what if it is not him. I put out his silver Colt MK IV from behind the waistband of my jeans and aimed it at him. Bobby chuckled. Dean, if it was him, put his arms into the air in defense gesture.  
„Hoho, easy, honey. It's me babe, see,“ he showed me his wounded arm, blood soaked through the handkerchief, „I'm not a shapeshifter and the holy water is still dripping from me. Do you think Bobby would let me see you if I wasn't clear? It's me really. Could you please stop aiming at me with my own gun?“ I run towards him, dropped the gun on the lawn and jumped into his arms. He picked me up and turned me around, then he put me back to my feet and kissed me.  
„You're back, alive, well. I can belive that. How is this possible? I put up with that I will never see you again.“  
„I'm so sorry, baby. I don't know how I got out, but I will find out.“  
„I'll call Pam and Sam,“ Bobby said from doorway and came back to the house. I run my fingers through Dean's short hair, he closed his eyes, smiled and leaned into my touch. I run my hands across his chest.  
„You really are here, you are real,“ I mumbled and rested my arms on his shoulders.  
„Auu,“ he sighed with pain.  
„What happened?“ I yelped. He got up his left sleeve and showed me the red print of hand, it looked like burn. „What is this?“  
„I don't know, but whatever got me out of there it was really powerfull. I don't know anything which could do that.“  
„But you are here now. That's only what matters now,“ I hugged him close. I still couldn't believe that it was real.  
„I bet they didn't draged me out of hell just from charity. There will be price.“  
„We will try to figure it out when it comes, now...“ I turned around and took Mary to my arms, „look, Mary, Daddy's here.“ I handed her to him and he hugged her in his arms. Two identical sets of eyes were looking at each other.  
„Hi, baby daughter, you grew up. Does she talk?“ he looked up to me.  
„You fool, you were gone for four months, it's too soon.“  
„Yeah, four months,“ he mumbled thinking. The he hugged us both tight, „You have no idea how much I missed you, my girls.“  
„We missed you too.“

 

I woke up to the dark room, for a while I was thinking what woken me up at the first place. I realised it was because of Dean, he was thrashing with himself around bed. He had hands clenched in fists, his legs were moving, head spinning from one side to other. He looked like his whole body was in cramp. He was mumbling something I could not catch, broken sound were coming from his throat, it looked like he was suffering horribly. I've never heard anything like that, much less from man who always was picture of strenght, courage, calmness, resilience and decisiveness to me. I was frightened, I sat up.  
„Dean, wake up,“ I whispered and shook with him.  
„What do you want?“ he mumbled, „No! Go to hell!“  
„Dean! Wake up,“ I shook with him againg and hovered above him. His eyes snapped open, for a while his green eyes hypnotized me and then I saw fear in them, real and unhidden fear. He jumped and tried to get as far from me as was possibble. He pulled out his gun from under his pillow by instinct and aimed it at me. I turned on the lamp on the bedside table and put my hands above my head in defense gesture.  
„Dean, it was a bad dream. You're home.“ He looked around the room - now lightened with yellow light - his look went from the crib in front of the bed, to black gun on my bedside table and then his eyes stopped at me. He put the gun down and laid it down on the table.  
„I'm sorry,“ he ran a hand over his face, „I'm so sorry, Ann.“  
„It's okay, I'm here,“ I put my hand on his cheek, he leaned into my touch, „you're home,“ I smiled. He hugged me, to tight, like he wanted to be sure that I'm real, that I won't disappear next minute.  
„You dreamed about...about that, right? About hell?“ I murmured into his neck. I felt how his whole body stiffened.  
„Let's go sleep, please,“ he layed down and patted on the spot in front of him. I layed down with my back to him, he pulled me closer and threw arm over my waist. He buried his head into my hair. I was so glad for the heat which he was giving, I missed it so much. „Would you mind if we let the light on?“ he whispered.  
„Not at all,“ I pulled blanket over us and tangled our fingers. One time he would have to tell me, but not now. It's not the right time, it's too soon.


End file.
